One Late Night
by Lily Fenton Phantom
Summary: One Late Night can change you whole life. Danny is about to find out wht can happen if you get dragged into a bar by you best friend. Without your best friend you wouldnt meet the girl of you dreams...


**Hi this popped into my head as I was on the bus... Yeah I know I have other stories to finished but I just can't give away the chance to write a story! Because by tomorrow I would have forgot all about it!**

**I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Oh come on Danny!" Tucker yelled as he ran up to his friend who was sat on a bench at the park, writing work into book, "we're 22 for God's sake! Me and you at a bar, we could meet some girls! What's bad about that?"

"What's bad is that I have to do my student teaching course tomorrow, and I really don't want a hang-over!" Danny retaliated.

"Danny that's on Thursday, not tomorrow which is Sunday, so stop making up excuses."

"I'm not making excuses..." Danny said nervously, he was losing this argument... And bad.

"Yes you are! Now do I have to drag you there?"

"No!" Danny shouted without thinking, "fine... You win, I'll go."

"YES!" Tucker exasperated, "be ready at 9:30 pm for me to pick you up."

"9:30? That's a little late!"

"Well they open at 10 pm..." Tucker sat next to Danny on the bench, he peered over to Danny's work that he was writing. All he saw was writing about Astronomy, and on the other page was many notes about particles and how the universe could have started. Tucker's head started hurting. "I don't know how you can understand that."

"It's easy!" Danny smirked at his friend.

"Not for me!"

"Oh yeah you like those computer things and all the firewalls and encryption and junk like that!"

"Hey! Leave my babies out of this!"

That set Danny off laughing, he laughed so hard that he fell off the bench, he hit the floor with a thump and all his paper work went flying. "TUCKER LOOK WHAT YOU DID!"

"I wasn't the one who fell off the bench dumb-ass!"

Danny laughed sarcastically, he stood up and started to pick up his work that had gone flying. Once all the papers had been collected, Danny sat back down on the bench.

Danny sighed, "are you driving?"

"Yeah just be ready that's all I'm saying and where something... Nice." Tucker stood up from the bench, and started walking away "catch you later dude!"

"Bye." Danny waved, he put all of his work back into his rucksack. And stood up, he walked away. Danny had a small apartment near the edge of Amity Park. Once he got there he put the key in the door and walked in. He dumped his bag on the floor, it wasn't a big apartment, but while he was still in education, it was just big enough. He walked into his bedroom and looked at the time 4pm... He still had a lot of time. Danny decided to have a shower...

After the shower he got dried and pulled of some black boxers. He walked to his kitchen and went in the fridge, the only thing in there was a ready made meal, he pulled it out and shoved it in the microwave. He walked back into my tiny lounge and sat on the sofa. On the table in the middle of the lounge was his work things, he pushed them to one side and turned on the TV, putting his feet on the space he had clear on the table. Once his food was done he got it out and started eating.

At 9pm Danny started to get ready, he turned the TV off and walked into his bedroom. He opened the wardrobe and look at all his clothes...

He had no idea what he was going to wear...

He decided on black jeans, dark blue top and black jacket. Once he was dressed he walked out of his room and back to the lounge where he waited for Tucker.

At half 9 there was a knock at the door, Danny got up from his chair and went to the door.

As soon as he opened the door, Tucker ran in. "HEY DUDE! You ready?"

"Do I look ready to you?"

"No you look like a tramp."

"Hey! What do you mean?" Danny crossed his arms.

"Your wearing old clothes and more than that black clothes. How do you ever expect to get a girlfriend looking like that? Look at me, couldn't you wear something like this?" Danny looked at him, Tucker was wearing a short sleeved yellow top and dark brown army trousers and white trainers.

"Tucker have you looked in the mirror?"

"Yeah and I look mighty fine."

"You look like a mighty dork."

"Do you want to be slapped?"

"Why not?" Danny grinned. The next thing Danny knew was that he was slapped in the head. But Danny just started laughing.

"What's wrong with you?" Tucker asked.

"Nothing, now are we going or not?"

"Yes we are defiantly going and we are going to get you a girlfriend whether you like it or not!" Tucker grabbed Danny's arm and dragged him out the already open door. Danny only had enough time to grab his house keys and shut the door. Danny was shoved into Tucker's truck.

"Tucker do you even know how to get there? Or are you guessing?" Danny put his self belt on as Tucker was getting in the drivers seat.

"Yes Danny I do know where it is, I was there yesterday just to make sure." Tucker pulled his seat belt on and started the truck. As Tucker pulled out of the drive way and started heading down the road.

"So what you been up to today?" Danny asked.

"Nothing much, I saw your sister today, I was shopping for food and I bumped into her, then I went to the park met you and you know the rest."

"Sounds fun..." The rest of the car journey was done in silence, until Tucker pulled up outside a bar. The bar was normal enough... Just a brick building... A few people were standing outside. Tucker stopped the car and climbed out. And so did Danny.

Tucker locked the truck, then they headed over to the entrance. Tucker walked in and Danny followed, but Danny walked into someone.

"Sorry." A voice came.

Danny turned to the person he walked into, "no my fault."

The person was a girl around the same age as him, she had pale skin, black hair and purple eyes, she was wearing a short black skirt and dark purple tube top.

"HEY SAM!" Another girl shouted, she was african american like Tucker. She came up to the girl known as Sam and dragged her away. But before she was out of sight, the purple eyed girl looked back at Danny and smiled.

Danny smiled back, before she disappeared into the mass of people.

Music was blaring and people were dancing. Danny was just standing still. "Hey Danny are you in there?" Tucker waved a hand in front of Danny's eyes.

"Yeah sorry." Danny came out of his trance.

"What's with you?"

"She was beautiful." Danny said dreamily.

"Who was?" Tucker was just confused he didn't know what his best friend was on about.

"Sam..."

* * *

**Okay new story I know and hope you like this one, updates will be weekly and please review :)**


End file.
